An absorbent garment of the above mentioned type is described in the Swedish Patent Application 9301631-9 and shows fixed tapes of hook material for hook and loop joints on the absorption unit, also known as a chassis. These are intended to cooperate with the outside of the belt. For this purpose the outside of the belt is made as a unit from a complementary hook and loop material suitable for cooperation with the hook material--a loop material. The belt is made as a multilayer laminate.
In order for the fastening means to be able to hold up a large, fluid-drenched absorption unit by the belt, a hook and loop material with a relatively high force transmitting ability is required. Such materials are expensive, wherefore the belt becomes expensive. This is unfavourable, especially if the belt is intended for single use or is fastened to a garment of single use-type.
A similar fastening between an absorption unit and a belt is shown in EP-A-0 409 307, where the belt is intended to be able to be used a number of times.
Additionally, GB 2 257 895 describes a hook and loop fastening arrangement in another type of product, viz. an hourglass-shaped diaper or incontinence protector without a belt. In each end part of the rear waistband is fastened a projecting tape, which supports a hook and loop fastening means. This has two hook and loop tapes which grip each other and an outwardly facing layer of glue which during the first use of the diaper is fastened on the front waistband. The joint can thereafter be opened and closed by the hook and loop tapes being pulled apart and pressed together again.
A motive for the invention is the task of providing an absorbent garment of the type mentioned in the introduction, especially for single use, which is cheaper than known such garments. It should, however, still be possible to comfortably adapt the garment to the shape of the body of the user by the selection of different connecting positions between the absorption unit and the belt.